School trouble
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: It is Samantha Nixon's first day at her new school, how will she cope? And will she make many friends? Minor infrequent language.
1. Chapter 1

School trouble

Chapter 1

Samantha Nixon awoke to the sound of her alarm. She got out of bed straight away, brushed her teeth, and opened her wardrobe to find her new school uniform freshly ironed and hung up. She got dressed, applied a little eye-liner and mascara, before going downstairs.

"Hi darling, what do you want for breakfast?" Kathy her mum was in her dressing gown and slippers, standing in the kitchen.

"Toast please." Kathy made the toast and sat down beside her daughter.

"Make sure you have fun at school, here's some money, buy something for lunch on the way there, and it's the middle of term so you might have catching up to do…"

"Yes mum." Her voice was sarcastic.

It was her first day at Sunhill High, she had moved around a lot in the past few years.

"And don't get involved with anyone from Sunhill Compton, I'm not usually one for stereotyping, but they have a bad reputation."

"Ok mum I get it, can I go now?"

"Go on then. Say goodbye to your sister first though."

"Ok, bye Sarah." Her little sister came running down the stairs and gave Sam a big hug, before she left.

**Sorry it's so short, I'm never any good at starting fics off. Please review and I will ud soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

School trouble

Chapter 2

Sam arrived at school and waited to see the head mistress.

"Hello, you must be Samantha."

"Yes."

"Well I'm Miss Gold, I'm deputy head, I'm afraid the head mistress is in a meeting at the moment."

"Ok."

"You're very quiet, I'll show you to your class. Come this way."

As they walked to the classroom, Miss Gold explained some rules.

"You're allowed off the premises at lunch, but not at break, because there's not enough time, you need a lesson pass when out of class."

"Ok."

"You'll be put in a form for the morning and afternoon registration period, and separate classes for lessons." They stopped in front of a blue door. "This is your form group."

As they entered, all the heads turned to face them.

"This is Mr Manson, he'll be your form tutor, and this is Jo and Honey, they'll be taking care of you from now on, and showing you around, making sure you get settled in." she pointed to the empty seat beside them and Sam went and sat down.

"Hi." The two girls at the back of the class waved.

"Hi, I'm Sam."

"I'm Jo."

"I'm Honey. I think you'll really like it here."

"Maybe, it doesn't seem so different to all my other schools."

"Moved around a lot huh?"

"Yeah, you?"

"No, I've been here years but Honey's moved around quite a bit."

"Oh ok."

"You get used to it pretty easily."

"Yeah we'll show you around at break, then we'll take you to meet some people."

"Oh?"

"Just people we hang around with at lunch, you'll like them, everyone does."

"Ok." She wasn't sure if she would like them yet.

Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of morning registration and the beginning of first period.

"Hey do you know where room F54 is?"

"Yeah, do you have double maths with Miss Gold?" Honey asked.

"I think so, why?"

"Great we're both in that class too." Jo cut in before she could answer.

"Well it's hardly great, it's boring." Honey picked up her bag and swung it onto her shoulder while the other two just laughed.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Luv Sam xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

School trouble

Chapter 3

At the end of double maths, the three girls picked up their belongings, and headed towards the door.

"So Samantha, how are you finding the school? Are the girls looking after you properly?"

"Yes thank you."

"We were actually just about to introduce her to some people." Honey was beginning to get impatient.

"Well enjoy the rest of your day."

"I will thank you Miss Gold."

This time they managed to get into the hall before they were stopped.

"Hey how you doing? I'm Stuart."

"Get lost twat!" Sam was taken aback.

"Shut up Honey!"

"What?" Sam was even more shocked at the argument between the two girls.

"Erm, Sam, Honey let's get out of here." She was relieved when Jo edged them to the door. "That's Stuart, you don't want to get involved with him, he's really not a nice person."

"Ok Jo, thanks for the warning. What's up with Honey?"

"Oh, she's just impatient, she can't wait to see Will." Jo teased.

"Shut up Jo."

"Who's Will?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Shut up!"

"Well she's going to meet him anyway." Honey was silent.

They carried on walking until they reached the school gate.

"I thought we weren't allowed out the school at break?"

"Well, we're allowed just outside the gate, it's still the school site."

"What are we doing here though?"

"Waiting for some friends."

"Why here though?"

"Oh they don't go to this school." Honey spoke for the first time in a few minutes.

Sam stood confused when a moment later a group of boys came round the corner and stopped by the gate.

"Hi girls." Three of the boys said hello to the girls while one stood silent and motionless.

"Sam this is Will, and Gary, and Zain and Phil." She greeted them each in turn and they replied, all except one "Phil…"

"Huh?"

"As I was saying this is Sam." He was still transfixed.

"Um… sorry. I'm Phil." He held out his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand, he never took his eyes off her and he held onto her hand gently before she slipped her hand away.

"Where's Suzie?" Gary asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her."

"I'm here, I had the dentist."

"Oh right. Anyway Sam this is Suzie, she's with Gary, Honey's with Will, as you know, and I'm with Zain."

"Oh, ok then." Her tone implied that she couldn't care less, she turned away so that she was no longer looking into Phil's eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the three other girls.

"So, Sam are you with anyone?" Suzie was not subtle about it.

"Excuse me?"

"So you have a boyfriend?" Honey and Jo glared at Suzie.

"I didn't say that."

"So you don't?" somehow, when Phil asked it seemed more subtle.

"No, not at the moment." Phil smiled at her and she smiled back before giggling slightly.

"So, will we see you guys at lunch?" Zain changed the subject.

"Yeah, we'll meet you here."

"This is where we meet everyday." This took away some of the tension.

The bell rang again for class and the boys departed and the girls headed back to class, she was in the same History class as Jo. But just before they all left in separate directions Phil winked at Sam, Jo saw this and nudged the other two girls who smiled at her.

"What?" Sam snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed the way she was looking at her.

"You like him?" Jo said this as more of a statement rather than a question.

"What? No! Yes, maybe, I don't know!"

"You do don't you?" Sam knew she wasn't going to let it drop.

"Yeah, I guess I do. He is kind of cute."

"Kind of?" Jo was interested.

"Ahh, who am I kidding? He's gorgeous."

"I knew it!" Jo was excited. "He is so into you."

"You think so?"

"Oh definitely, I saw the way he looked at you, and how he discreetly winked at you."

"What?"

"He never acts that way around anyone, with everyone else, he's always chatty you know? He never shows his feelings or what he's thinking to anyone, he's never been at a loss for words, but he seemed so distracted when we were talking and I couldn't help noticing he never looked away from you."

"Ok, enough, you don't know if he's interested yet."

Jo didn't mention the subject for the rest of the lesson, much to Sam's surprise.

**Thanks for reading, I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

School trouble

Chapter 4

At the start of lunch, Jo and Sam were waiting at the school gate, no one was there. Phil was next to arrive.

"Hey, Sam, how are you?"

"Oh shit!"

"Jo, what's wrong?"

"I left my book in class."

"No, you picked it up and put it in your bag, I'm sure you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, well we'll get it later we have history tomorrow anyway." Jo had already run off.

"I'll only be a minute." She continued walking at a fast pace and shouted back.

"No, Jo don't…" It was obvious that Sam felt awkward about being left alone with Phil, and Phil remained silent.

Jo ran in the direction of their history classroom and stopped and hid behind the wall, watching the two of them. she couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she could see clearly.

"So, how's your day going?"

"Erm, fine thanks."

"Do you like it here?"

"So far, yeah."

"So…" He paused and Sam could tell that Phil was beginning to feel a little awkward about the situation. "Where do you live?"

"Oh… erm… 13 Willow Avenue."

"Looks like 13's my lucky number." Sam giggled.

"What? Why?"

"I live at number 15, so I'll be seeing a lot more of you than I thought."

"Oh and is that a good thing?" She was feeling much more comfortable around him now.

"Very." He took her hand gently in his. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Do you want to come over?" he stepped a little closer to her. She could feel his breath moving her hair slightly. He was taller than her, although, she had always been little.

"Yeah, ok."

"Look, there's something I want to ask you, and I'd usually be able to come right out with it, but, well… every time I'm near you I can't breathe… and I can't get words out. I guess what I'm trying to say… well… no, I know what I'm trying to say… but…"

"Yeah." She giggled, this time louder.

"Sorry, but… will you go out with me?"

"Don't be sorry. I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course I will."

"Great!" he leaned in close to her and kissed her softly.

They pulled away, and stood looking into each other's eyes before they heard Jo behind them.

"Hey guys."

**Please review, I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

School trouble

Chapter 5

"Oh… hi."

"So, what have you two been up to when I was gone?" Sam shot Jo a warning glare.

"Nothing really." Sam thought Phil sounded believable, but Jo seemed to remain unconvinced.

Then, from nowhere, came the rest of the gang. Zain and Jo, and Honey and Will, and Gary and Suzie all kissed briefly on arrival. Phil raised his eyebrow and Sam smiled, which (thankfully) no one seemed to notice.

"So, where are we going to go now?" Honey always seemed to be impatient.

"How bout the park?" no one had any objections, so they walked the 10 minutes to the park in almost silence, Sam and Phil hanging behind slightly, still not talking, but there was no awkwardness.

Whilst they sat on the grass to eat their lunch, the others were chatting and didn't really notice how quiet either Sam or Phil were being, or how close their bodies were to each others, or how they kept smiling at each other, or the looks they continued to give each other. Of course neither of them minded, they preferred it that way.

"Anyway… we should be getting back." Jo stood up.

"What? We have 20 minutes left." Sam objected.

"Yeah what's with the rush?" Honey and Suzie didn't understand either.

"I'll tell you when we're walking."

As they all began walking, everyone was curious as to what Jo meant. Phil and Sam remained at the back until they got to Sunhill High, the school the boys went to was further on.

"Sam, I'll see you tonight. About 6 alright?"

"Yeah, should be fine. What about your parents?"

"They won't mind, come straight over."

"Alright, I'll see then. Bye."

"Bye."


	6. Chapter 6

School trouble

Chapter 6

"Jo what is this all about?" Suzie and Honey still had no idea of Jo's intentions.

"Hold on a minute." They entered through the school gate. She looked at Sam. "Spill."

"What?"

"What happened with you and Phil?"

"I don't know what you mean." Her voice was shaking slightly.

"I saw you."

"What you mean…" Honey had always been interested in gossip.

"Yeah, did you not notice anything?"

"No! Why? What happened?"

"I am still here you know!" She didn't mean to snap, but she couldn't help it.

"Well why don't you fill us in then?" Suzie phrased the question more politely.

"Ask Jo. She seems to know the whole story!" she was getting increasingly irritated.

"Well actually… I was watching when I said I had gone to get my book, but I didn't hear anything."

"Anyway… Sam, why don't you tell us what happened?" Suzie was annoyed, she liked to know everything.

"Yeah, is it true?" Honey was nowhere near subtle.

"Well… it depends what you want to know?"

"Did he ask you out?" Jo was first to answer."

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Honey was again excited.

"Yeah, he seems nice."

"That's great." She had taken a liking to Suzie.

"Hey." Jo pointed to a car parked in the corner. "The head's back, come on, we'll introduce you."

"There's really no need, Miss Gold explained everything to me."

"Oh no, you really do need to meet her, you're going to have to soon." Sam had frequently been confused by Honey today, so thought it better not to ask any more questions.

As they closed the door of the building behind them, they saw a tall, slim woman leaving her office.

"Miss, this is Sam, the new student."

"Oh hello, Miss Gold has told me about this morning, I'm sorry I couldn't have been here, but I had a meeting I couldn't get out of."

"That's ok, I understand."

Sam turned to face the others, expecting them to leave, as the teacher turned away from them.

"Yeah, Miss, we thought we better introduce you, considering the circumstances." Both the teacher and Sam looked puzzled.

"And what circumstances would they be?"

"Well, Sam already has a boyfriend."

"Really? I don't really know what that has to do with me."

"Well, Phil would probably tell you anyway."

"Jo!" Sam glared at her.

"She's going out with Phil?"

"Yeah, you know him?" Sam was surprised.

"I'm his mother, did he not tell you?"

"Erm no, he didn't."

"Probably too embarrassed, he probably thought it might put you off."

"Why would it put me off? I like him."

"Good, he's a nice young lad."

"Is it ok if I come over tonight? Phil invited me earlier."

"That's fine by me."

"Ok, thank you, we should be getting to lesson."

Sam was in Honey's lessons in the afternoon until form and got endless questions and remarks and was so glad by the time form came.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam, xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

School trouble

Chapter 7

At 3:30, when the final bell went, Jo and Honey could hardly keep up with Sam until they reached the school gate, where they called for her to slow down.

"Hey, hold up."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise I was going so fast."

"Oh no? So where are you off to in such a hurry then?"

"Oh no where." Sam had already learnt, not to willingly give Honey any gossip.

"She's meeting Phil." Sam realised that Jo might be worse than Honey.

"Oh, that's why."

"No!" she failed to sound convincing. "I'm meeting him later."

"Oh right." She could tell they were trying to wind her up.

"Please don't say anything to him." Sam pleaded with them.

"I won't say anything." Jo spoke casually.

"Honey… please." She begged.

"Oh fine!"

"Thank you. I don't know if he's told anyone yet."

"Oh right." Jo and Honey were really starting to freak her out. "Would you mind if he has?"

"I don't know. I suppose not."

There was an uneasy silence until they all got home, and they said their goodbyes as each of them turned off to go down the different streets to their houses.

**Ok, sorry it's so short, but I will ud soon. Please review. Luv Sam xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

School trouble

Chapter 8

At about 6:00, Sam decided she would go and meet Phil. She pressed the doorbell and waited as it chimed. The door opened and she recognised the woman as the head from her school.

"Hello Mrs Hunter."

"Hello Samantha. You can call me Lynne. Do you prefer Sam or Samantha?"

"I prefer Sam thank you."

"Ok, well… Phil is here…" she paused. "Somewhere." Just then, as if on cue, Phil came down the stairs.

"Hi Sam. Come in for a minute."

"Ok." She was confused, but didn't say anything. Phil came back from the kitchen.

"We'll see you later mum."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He took her hand and led her through the kitchen and out the back door. Phil started to run and Sam had to run as well to avoid falling over as he still had hold of her hand.

"Phil." She laughed. "Where are we going?" he stopped suddenly.

"We're here now."

They were standing on a bank in front of a river, which was flowing gently.

"Where are we?" Phil let go of Sam's hand and she looked around. They were surrounded by trees and the sun was breaking through the branches and leaves on the other side of the river.

"This is just somewhere I come to think and be alone sometimes." He walked up behind her.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"I just wanted to show you."

"Phil… it's beautiful."

"It's nothing compared to you." His voice was serious and she blushed slightly. Phil sat down on the bank and Sam followed. He put his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. The fingers of his other hand were entwined with hers.

They sat in silence, watching the sun set, until it was getting dark and the sun only gave a gentle glowing light through the trees. Phil lifted his head from Sam's, lifted her chin and kissed her softly. Phil pulled away.

"We should be getting back. Your parents will be wondering where you are."

"Ok." Phil held out his hand and she took it and he pulled her up. They walked hand in hand back through the woods and into Phil's back garden. He led her through the side gate and round to her house and up to her front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he sounded hopeful.

"Sure." He hooked his hand around her neck and pulled her towards him for a quick kiss before turning and running back to his house, taking a last look at her before closing the door.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

School trouble

Chapter 9

The next day after school Sam went to Phil's house again. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. This time a tall dark man came to the door.

"You must be Sam."

"Yes." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"John Hunter, Phil's father."

"Hello." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Phil should be upstairs."

"Ok, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Sam walked upstairs and knocked on Phil's bedroom door. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Come in."

"Thanks." She planted a sweet kiss on his cheek as she swept past him.

"Phil I'm home." a voice Sam recognised as Lynne shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi mum. Sam's here."

"Ok well can you give her this then?" she handed him a piece of paper.

"Ok what is it?" Sam's assessment. The others did it while she was having a tour of the school so they got theirs back earlier."

"Ok."

Phil went back into his bedroom where Sam was sat on the bed waiting for him.

"What's this?" she said as he past the paper to her.

"Your test."

"Oh thanks." She took the paper and the shock became apparent on her face.

"What's wrong? What did you get?"

"An A."

"That's great. How did you get such a good grade? You've only just started here."

"I don't know."

"Well it's great."

"Thanks." She paused for a moment. "Phil… if you don't mind me asking… why don't you go to Sunhill High if your mum teaches there?"

"Oh most of my mates went to Compton."

"You go to Compton?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh no reason. Can you just not mention it to my parents when you meet them?"

"Ok. But can I ask why?"

"They wouldn't like it. They told me not to get involved with anyone from there. I just want them to get to know you first."

"Ok it's fine by me."

"Thanks." Sam sighed as she felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket. "Hello? Ok… yes I'm coming! One minute!"

"What is it?"

"That was my dad. I have to go. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I'll walk you home."

He walked Sam to her door and before she opened the door she turned and kissed him softly. She pulled away.

"I'll call you later."

"Ok." She disappeared into her house and Phil turned to go back to his own house with a smile on his face.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it's taken so long for me to ud, but I had writer's block with this fic. I love reviews and I promise I will ud quicker this time. Luv Sam xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

School trouble

Chapter 10

"Where have you been?" Sam's dad confronted her as she walked in through the door.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"With a friend."

"Who?"

"Oh stop it! Our neighbour!"

"Didn't look like just a friend to me."

"No, well maybe he's not."

"So how long have you been with him? It can't have been more than a few days."

"Well you don't need to ask then do you?"

"Will you two stop it? Come in here." Sam and her father walked into the sitting room and sat in front of Kathy. "What's going on? This boy, who is he?"

"He's our neighbour and I like him so please don't ruin this for me." Sam asked.

"So what is he like?"

"He's nice. If you're worried his mum is my head mistress."

"Oh ok. So is he in your classes?"

"Erm… no. he doesn't go to my school."

"And which school does he go to?" she questioned dreading the answer.

"Sunhill Compton and I know that sounds bad but it's not what you think."

"Well what is it then?!" her dad shouted.

"I'm not having my daughter dating a Compton boy." Kathy snapped.

"He's not like that! Please don't do this to me." She begged.

"Do what? Protect you?"

"Try to run my life for me. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Well this is one you won't have to make, because we're deciding for you. You are not to see him anymore. Do you understand me?!"

Sam stood up and stormed up to her bedroom so her parents didn't see her cry. She wiped the tears from her eyes and her mobile started ringing. She got it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID before answering it.

"Phil."

"Sam. I heard shouting from your house so I just wanted to call to make sure everything is alright." He sounded worried.

"Everything's fine." She tried to keep her voice steady.

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Nothing. It's just my parents. They found out you go to Compton. I can't see you anymore. I can't believe them, they've never even met you."

"It'll be ok. We'll find a way to see each other."

"How?"

"Meet me tomorrow after school in the woods, where I took you."

"Ok."

**Please review. I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

School trouble

Chapter 11

"Phil!" Sam ran to him and he engulfed her in his arms.

"Shh… it's ok. I'm so sorry. Did they hurt you?" his voice was shaking and filled with concern.

"No."

"Ok what happened?"

"They just shouted really." She shrugged.

"They shouldn't have done, it's not your fault it's mine." He hugged her tighter.

"No it's not. I can make decisions for myself." She sighed. "They just don't understand."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my house. You can't go home like this they'll know you've been crying."

"But what if they see us?"

"They won't. I'll make sure they don't."

"Ok."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When they walked through the door, Lynne gasped.

"What's happened?" she guided them through to the lounge. "Sit down."

"Thank you." Sam smiled at her.

"Now do you want to tell me what happened?"

"My parents don't want me seeing Phil anymore." She leant her head on his shoulder.

"Oh?"

"It's because he goes to Compton." Phil slipped his hand under hers and squeezed gently, encouraging her to go on. "They don't care what I want."

"The school's reputation isn't exactly fair on the students there, some of them are trouble I'll admit that but what school is perfect? Most of the kids there are lovely."

"They don't see it like that."

"Well maybe I should talk to them." she suggested.

"No, they won't listen it'll only make things worse."

"Don't worry about it mum. When they see we're serious they'll come round." Phil looked into Sam's eyes.

"Well I hope so."

"Thank you Lynne. You've been a lot of help. I'm not sure if I can tell my parents yet though."

"Well the longer you leave it the harder it will be and the worse it will be."

"Ok."

"We'll just have to make sure they don't find out." Phil tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah I guess so."

**Hey thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

School trouble

Chapter 12

Sam's phone beeped and she bounded across her bed and grabbed it from her dressing table. She looked at the text message displayed on the screen.

_Had a gr8 time bbz. When can I c u?_

_P x_

She smiled to herself. She and Phil had been seeing each other for the past 3 months without her parents realising. It was great. It was exciting, but the best part was that she could be with him. He made her feel special and safe and… loved.

"Sam." Her mum shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Dinner's ready."

"Coming." She quickly deleted the text like she always did… just in case. She ran downstairs.

As they sat at the dinner table, the conversation got uncomfortable for her.

"That boy from next door was outside again today. I don't like him at all." Kathy scowled at her husband. "What? I don't. He could be some pervert for all we know. I'm just glad he can't go anywhere near Sam." Sam put her cutlery down and stormed upstairs."

"Sam?" Kathy called after her, but she didn't stop or turn around.

"Sam! Answer us!" Her dad shouted.

"What?"

"What is your problem with Phil? His school?"

"He's not good enough for you."

"How would you know? You don't even know him."

"And you do? You don't see him." He looked at his daughter. "Don't tell me you've been seeing him?"

"What's so bad about him?"

"I know his type."

"His type?"

"He doesn't care about you. Once he's got what he wants he'll leave you and move on."

"No he's not like that." She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door so her parents didn't see her crying. She didn't believe Phil was like that. She couldn't.

After a while Kathy called her down again.

"What do you want?"

"Jo's on the phone." Sam took the phone.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Oh my parents are away for the weekend so I'm having a few friends round for a party and you can all stay over."

"Sounds fun. Who's going?"

"Just a few people. Suzie, Honey, Zain, Gary, Will and Phil."

"Ok." Sam rushed to ask her mum. "I can come. What time do you want me to get there?"

"Erm 5 be alright?"

"Yeah cool."

"The other's are getting here at 7ish, they're bringing the drink and my parents don't know about it so they'll come when they've left."

"Ok I'll see you in a few hours then. Is Phil definitely going?"

"Yeah, I've just txt him saying you're coming."

"Great, I haven't been able to see him very much this week."

"You were with him for 3 hours after school on Tuesday." Jo scoffed.

"I know but I miss him."

"Ok well I'm hanging up before you go soppy on me. I'll see you at 5."

"Ok bye." Sam hung up and started to pack a bag.

She took a pair of skinny fit jeans and a red top with spaghetti straps to change into when she got there because her parents 'wouldn't approve'.

When it was half 4 Sam made her way to Jo's house. It only took her 10 minutes to get to Jo's house, but her family were driving her mad. Jo's parents were ok with her arriving early and she and Jo waved her parents off before getting ready for the party. They planned on getting a takeaway later so didn't bother getting any food out at the moment. They got changed, did their hair and make up and waited for the others to arrive.

**What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? I will ud sooner this time if I get some reviews. Luv Sam xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

School trouble

Chapter 13

Phil was the first to arrive and Sam ran straight into his arms.

"Hey baby." He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her softly. "What's the matter?"

"My parents know." She buried her head in his chest.

"Oh baby, shh, what did they say?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She calmed down slightly.

"Ok, you can talk to me whenever you want, whenever you feel like you need to talk, even if you phone me at 3 in the morning."

"Ok, thank you." She whispered.

"There's no need babe, we're going to get through this." He gently stroked her hair as Jo looked on in shock. She'd never seen Phil Hunter act like this.

"Right erm… the others will be here any minute." Jo walked them into the living room.

One by one, the others began to arrive and when they were all there, Zain produced a pack of Smirnoff Ice from his bag.

"Right who wants a drink?" of course everyone answered yes, so he handed the bottles around, put the rest in his bag and put it to one side.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We could watch a movie." Jo suggested.

"Ooh a scary one." Zain always went for the gory films that the girls didn't like.

"Do we have to?" Sam moaned.

"Best let him choose and then he can't complain at our choice tomorrow morning." Honey laughed.

"Come on babe if you get scared I'll be right here." Phil pulled Sam close to him.

"Ok then but if it's too scary I'm going somewhere else."

"Ok it won't be that bad."

"It better not be." She smirked as Phil kissed her softly.

Zain had chosen Saw 3 and when the film started everyone was curled up on the sofa and Sam leant in closer to Phil and he wrapped his arm around her. Even this simple gesture made her feel safer.

Throughout the film Sam had to hold tighter to Phil's hand. When the judge was being drowned in pig guts, she felt like she would be sick and when the man was on the wrack she found herself cringing and burying her head in Phil's chest. Phil kept his head turned facing the screen the whole time and him and Zain showed little emotion and everyone else was a mixture of the two extremes gasping and cringing, but not turning away or saying anything, not wanting to miss anything.

Once the film had ended Sam removed the pillow from her face.

"Hey baby, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Phil kissed her softly.

"It was awful."

"You're over exaggerating."

"I'm not." She snuggled into his chest. "Why would someone want to watch that?"

"Because it's gory."

"Exactly."

"Well I like it but you didn't have to watch it."

"I know but I wanted to stay with you."

"Babe if you'd told me we could have gone somewhere else." He hugged her tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Will you two shut up, Zain's brought some vodka with him so we can get drunk and then no one will notice you getting all cosy." Jo said sarcastically.

"Oh leave them alone I think it's sweet." Honey said. Sam stuck her tongue out at Jo before turning to Phil and kissing him softly.

"Ok are we getting drunk or what?" Zain asked.

"YES!" everyone yelled back.

**Review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


End file.
